Drew and May
by lazylaura789
Summary: Drew and May go on a journey as a couple and bump into some old and new friends along the way.
1. Chapter 1

This is set after my story called Ash and Serena.

Ages of characters in this story

May- 17

Max- 14

Drew- 18

Ash- 18

Serena-17

Brock- 21

Misty- 18

Chapter 1- Meeting up

May is sitting in her room when she hears her mum calling her. " May could you come down i have something to give you " Caroline said. So May got up and headed down the stairs while shouting " coming ". When she got there she saw a letter in her mums hand with a red rose on top of it. She thought to herself ' no it can't be from him why would he send me a letter ' and asked her mum " did u see who delivered it? ".

" I saw it was being delivered by a masquerain " Caroline said.

' A red rose and a maquerain it has to be him, no one else would send me a rose and by a masquerain '.

" Do you know who it is from? " asked Caroline.

" I think so, i think its from a friend " May replied.

" Who is it? Do i know them? " Caroline asked.

" Yes actually you met at the grand festival when you came to see me perform " May said.

" Ooh who is it? I met quite a few people then " Caroline asked.

" I think it's from Drew, he is my rival, I can't see anyone else sending me a rose by a masquerain " May replied.

" Oh i remember him he gave you a rose then as well, how romantic " Caroline said

" Mum he is just a friend " May said emarrassed. What Caroline didn't know is that May had actually had feelings for Drew for a little while now but was scared of getting rejected or never the right time to tell him. She opens the letter and reads what it said.

It says:

 _Dear May,_

 _How are you first of all,I am fine. It's been a while since we last saw each other. That is why I would like to meet up with you tomorrow in petalburg city by the fountain at 12. So that we could catch up. I have something I want to tell you anyway. Hope you can make it._

 _You're friend and rival_

 _Drew_

May thinks to herself ' I will send him one back ' and grabs a piece of paper and starts to write a reply to drew. Caroline asks " Are you writing a reply back " and May replies " yes i am ". When she is finished she sends out beautifly from her pokeball and asks her " could you send this to Drew for me please " and hands it to beautifly.

With Drew

He was standing around a field near to the petalburg gym waiting for mmasquerain to return as he saw him flying back to him. " did she get it? " he asked his pokemon who replied with a nod saying that she did get it. " that's good, i hope she will come " he says straight after. Just then he see's a beautiful flying by " I swear I recoginse that beautifly " he says looking up at her. masquerain looks exited while looking at the beautifly as well. Drew notices this and says " you recognise it too dont you? " and masquerain nods.

Then the beautifly flies down to Drew and he says " you're May's beautifly aren't you? " and the beautifly replies with a nod. Then she hands him the letter and he takes it and opens it up.

It says:

 _Dear Drew,_

 _I am fine, I am glad you fine too. I know it has been a while since we saw each other and I wish we could see each other more often. I wonder what you have to tell me, hopefully it is something good. I would love to meet up with you tomorrow, I will see you tomorrow at the fountain at 12 so that we can catch up._

 _You're friend and rival_

 _May_

After reading the letter a masive smile came on his face and he said " yes she is coming now i will have a chance to tell her how I really feel ". Because what no one knew apart from masquerain is that Drew has had feelings for May for a little while now but was either to scared of being rejected or never the right time to tell her but he couldn't hold it back any longer. He couldn't wait till tomorrow to come.

Back with May

She was standing outside the petalburg gym waiting for beautifly to come back when she spotted her flying back. She said to her beautifly " did he get the letter " and beautifly replied with a nod. " oh good, now he will know to meet me tomorrow, come on lets go and get some dinner ". So they both go back into the gym and to the kitchen to get some food. When they got there Caroline was just serving up.

She puts the dinner down on the table where May was sitting and put the rest down.

" Thanks mum " May said.

" You're welcome dear " Caroline replied.

" Oh by the way I am meeting up with a friend tomorrow at 12 so I will have lunch when i get there " May said.

" Ooh are you meeting up with this Drew i heard so much about? " Caroline asked.

" Yes I am is that okay? " May asked.

" Of couse it is dear have fun and be careful " Caroline replied.

" Thanks mum " May said.

" You're meeting up with Drew? " Max asked.

" Yeah " May replied

" Why would you do that I thought he drove you nuts " Max said.

" Okay its true he can be a bit irritating but i've learned to live with it and we are friends so it is nice to meet up you know " May explained

" Okay you have a good point there " Max said as May smiled.

The Next Day

The next day was a rather cold one as it had a lot of snow on the ground from the night before so when both Drew and May left the house they got their thick coats and hat and gloves on before leaving.

Drew was waiting at the fountain at 12 o clock for May when she came into his view walking towards him. She went straight up to him and said " hey Drew its been a while " and he replied saying " yeah it has how have you been? ".

" I've been fine how about you? " May asked back.

" I've been good, I'm better now that i've seen you " Drew said.

" Thats surprisingly sweet of you Drew " May said as smiling.

" Here I've got this for you " Drew said while handing May a red rose.

" Thanks Drew " May said while accepting the rose.

" So do you want to get some lunch seen as it is lunch time? " Drew asked.

" I would love to I know a great place to go " May said.

" Why am i not surprised " he said while smiling and May smiled back. So they started walking towards this cafe. They both sit down and take their coat, hat and gloves off and the waitress came over and said " hi what can i get you "

" hi can we get 2 hot chocolates and 2 menus please " Drew said.

" Of course sir, coming right up " so she walks off to place the order and get 2 menus. when she came back she handed them the 2 menus and said " you're hot chololate will be a few minutes, hope everything is to you're liking "

" Okay thank you " Drew said and they both looked at the menu thinking what to get.

" Hmm i think i will have a cheeseburger and chips what about you Drew? " May asked.

" I think i will have the same " Drew said. And at that moment the waitress came over with their hot chocolates and said " here you go two hot chocolates, are you ready to order yet? "

" Yes we are can we have 2 cheeseburgers and chips please " Drew said.

" 2 cheeseburgers and chips coming up " the waitress said.

" Thank you " Drew said.

" So how has life at home been for you? " Drew asked.

" Fine really, the usual, Max annoying me and having fun with his ralts, mums great home cooking, dad in the gym what about you " May replied

" Everything fine, just left after a visit there, the family is fine which is good " he said.

" Thats good then, I'm glad they are all okay " she said.

They continue talking about different things until they see the waitress walk over.

" Hey here comes our food " Drew said.

" Here you go, enjoy " said the waitress. So they both start to eat the food.

" mmm you were right, this place is good " Drew said.

" Told you it was, i know my food and where to go to get it " May said

" Don't I know it " he said contining to eat his food just like May. When they finished their food and hot chocolate May said " that was delicous " and Drew said " I totally agree with you i am definately recomending this place and coming here again "

" Yeah so am I " she said. So they got up, put their, coats, hats and goves back on, paid for their food and drink and left.

" So what do you want to do now? " asked Drew

" Not sure to be honest " May replied. They were both walking in a field covered in snow when May went ahead of Drew and he got a cheeky smirk on his face and thougt to himself ' this will be fun ' so he picks up some snow and puts it into a ball and throws it at May. When it hits her she turns around huffs and carries on walking. But then he does the same thing again to her. She turns around and says " oh now you are gonna get it "

So she puts some snow into a ball and throws it at him. When it hits him he wipes it off and says " oh now its on snowball fight! "

So they start throwing snow ball fights at one another and giggling at the same time. Then Drew comes running at May with a snowball and when he is at her he shoves it on her chest which causes them both to fall over on top of each other. This causes them both to have a giggling fit while still in the same position.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Drew and May are lying on the ground with Drew on top of May while they both laugh their heads off. Now the laughter is dying down and they are staring at each other. Then Drew starts to lean into her without realizing what he is doing and May is thinking ' what is he doing? ' and ' is he going to kiss me? '. Then he realizes what he is doing and leans up and gets up off her with an emarrased look on his face. Then he looks down at his knees and says to May " sorry "

" That's okay " May replies while looking at Drew's face while he is still looking down at his knees.

Drew says while he looks up at May " Look I have something I need to tell you "

" What's that? " asks May.

" I have to tell you that I love you " Drew said.

" You do? " May asked in disbelief.

" Yes May I do, it might seem hard to believe but behind all the teasing and picking on you beats the heart of someone who is in love with you " Drew said. May's face immediately lit up with a huge smile on her face and then replies saying " I love you too Drew ".

Then they both lean into each other and they could feel the breath on each others lips and then they both shared their first kiss with each other which was long and passionate until they couldn't breathe any longer. When they broke apart they stared lovingly into each others eyes for a couple of seconds.

Then Drew said to May " hey i'm going on a journey tomorrow, so i thought I would come and see you and tell you the truth I couldn't keep it bottled up any longer not on my own for so long and not seeing you so here is my last stop before i leave " May looked a bit dissapointed and said " you are? i won't get to see you then ".

" Come with me? " Drew asked May hoping she would say yes.

" Of couse I would love to, there is no way i would say no " May said exitedly.

" Great i'm so glad you're coming with me, it would suck without you " Drew said.

" Aww thats so sweet, where are you going to? " May asked.

" I'm going to go to kanto again " Drew said.

" That sounds like a good idea, I can't wait to go " May said

" Me neither especially since you are coming with me " Drew said and May smiled and they shared another kiss.

" So how are we going to get to kanto? " May asked.

" I was going to get a ship there " Drew said.

" Great where is the nearest place to get a ship to kanto from then? " May asked.

" That is in Slateport City " Drew replied.

" How long will it take to get there? " May asked.

" I would say about a day so we will leave tomorrow morning is that okay? " Drew asked.

" Yeah that is fine but I do need to let my family know about the journey " May replied.

" Oh yeah speaking of families are we going to tell our parents about us or not? " Drew said.

" I think we should keep it a secret, my dad would kill me if he found out " May said.

" Yeah I think that would be a good idea, I don't think your dad is one to let you have a boyfriend he is a bit overprotective epecially over someone like me " Drew said.

" You have a good point there " May said.

" It's gettting rather late we should get you home " Drew said.

" Thats true where are you staying tonight? " May asked.

" I booked a hotel room quite close to you're house " Drew replied.

" Oh well thats good lets get going " May said. So they both started walking towards the Petalburg Gym. Then they got to a part in the road where May and Drew had to go in 2 different directions (May to go straight ahead and Drew had to go to the right) so they stopped for a minuet and faced each other.

" Well i have to go to the right here but you haven't got far to go i can see the Petalburg Gym from here " Drew said.

" Thats right there it is, I am really hungry now though " May said.

Drew smiled and laughed and said " why am i not surprised ". So May smiled back at him and said " you know me so well ".

" Yes I do, I will pick you up from the Petalburg Gym tomorrow at 9 o clock " Drew said.

" Okay I will let you know what they think about the journey " May said.

" Okay " Drew said and smiled and they both leaned into each other and shared a passionate kiss goodbye. So they both walked off in the different directions and waved goodbye to each other.

" Bye Drew I love you " May said.

" Bye May I love you too " Drew said.

With May

May walked up to the Petalburg Gym doors with huge smile on her face and saw her mother standing outside. Caroline saw her and said " someone looks happy, I take it you had a good time then? "

" I had a great time thanks but i'm starving when is dinner? " May asked. Caroline smiled and said " it's in a minuet I'm about to go and seve it up "

" Wow talk about perfect timing " May said. So they both walk to the kitchin and Caroline serves up dinner and calls everyone to dinner. Then both Max and Norman came walking in the kitchin. " yummy dinner smells delicious as usual mum " Max said.

" Thank you Max " Caroline said. So they all sat down and started to eat their dinner.

" So how was you're day May? " Norman asked.

" It wen't great thanks dad, I had loads of fun " May said.

" Good I'm glad you had a good time " Norman said.

" Thanks, oh by the way I am going on a journey with a friend tomorrow " May said.

" Oh who is it? " Caroline asked.

" It's Drew " May replied.

" Oh okay have fun and contact us once in a while to see how you are doing " Caroline asked.

" I'm fine with it as long as he is only a friend " Norman said.

" Okay dad " May said. So after dinner she got a pen and paper and wrote to Drew. " hey beautifly can you send this to Drew please " and beautifly nodded and flew off to where Drew was.

With Drew

Drew is looking out the window in his hotel room when he see's a beautifly with a letter in its arms " hey beautifly is that from May? " he asked and beautifly nodded its head. So he took the letter in his hands and said " thanks could you wait so i can send her a reply back? " and beautifly nodded. So he began to read it.

It says:

 _Dear Drew,_

 _I told my family about the journey and they are fine with it as long as I call up sometimes to tell them how I am doing. I am so glad they are okay with it I am really exited can' t wait to see you again, I miss you already. I love you._

 _You're girlfriend and rival_

 _May xx_

As soon as he is finished reading it he smiles and starts to write one back to her and hands it to beautifly along with a rose to give her. And beautifly flies off with them back to May.

Back with May

May is waiting for beautifly to return outside of the Petalburg Gym doors when she see's her flying back with something in its arms. Beautifly hands the letter and rose to her and she holds the rose close to her heart and read the letter.

It says:

 _Dear May,_

 _I am glad that they are okay with the journey and it would be good to call them up once in a while. I am really exited especially since you are going to be there. I miss you already too. I love you too, see you at 9 o clock tomorrow outside you're house._

 _You're boyfriend and rival_

 _Drew xx_

Then she smiled and went inside to her room and put the letter and rose on her bedside table and got her bag ready for the journey ahead. Then she went to bed so she could get enough sleep for tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next day was a nice sunny day. May got up at 8 o clock with a big smile on her face and looked out the window and thought ' lovely day to start a journey with your boyfriend ', then she went down to get some breakfast. When she got down there she saw her mum getting some breakfast.

" Hi Mum " May said.

" Hi dear you look happy today " Caroline said.

" Ofcouse I am, I am starting my new journey today " May replied.

" Well then you better get ready, what time are you meeting Drew? " Caroline asked.

" At 9 o clock outside the gym and I got my bag ready last night so I just need to get dressed and get some breakfast " May replied.

" Well thats good then, here's some breakfast for you " Caroline replied.

" Thanks Mum " May said and she eat her breakfast. Once she was finished she got up, put the bowl in the sink and went upstairs to get ready. About 50 minuets later Caroline heard a knock at the door and thought to herself ' that must be Drew ' so she opens the door and Drew says " Hi is May ready ".

" Hi Drew she is just upstairs getting ready I will go and get her feel free to sitdown while you wait " Caroline said.

" Thank you very much " Drew said. So Caroline walked to the stairs and shouted up " May Drew is here are you ready yet? ".

" Coming Mum " May replied, so she picked up her bag and put it on and walked down the stairs. Then she saw Drew standing there and said " hi Drew ".

" Hello May " Drew replied and threw her a rose and May smiled and said " Thanks Drew, I will just go put it away ".

" Okay " Drew replied so she walked to her bedroom and put it on her bedside table. Then she walks back down to Drew and said " okay I'm ready now ".

" Thats good, lets get going then " Drew said. So they walked out the door and May said " Bye Mum, tell Dad and Max I said Bye "

" I will Bye, have a good time " Caroline said.

" We will thanks Mum " May said. So they started walking away from the Petalburg Gym and towards Slateport City. As soon as they didn't see the Petalburg Gym they started to hold hands with each other while walking down the street.

At about 12 o clock they reached oldale town and May's stomach started to rumble, as soon as Drew heared that he smiled and said " I take it your hungry then? "

" Starving " May replied.

" Come on lets sit down somewhere I'm hungry too " Drew said and May smiled. So they sat down and had some juice and sandwiches they had packed. May said " these are delicious ".

" I agree, they are very tasty " Drew said. When they finished their lunch Drew took a look at how much food and drink they had and said " we should stock up on some food and drink before we leave for Slateport City ".

" Okay but where? " May said.

" There is a Pokemart in town so we will go there " Drew replied.

" Oh okay lets go then " May replied and they went to the Pokemart. Then they came out of the Pokemart and Drew said " good we got everything we need, lets get going ".

" Okay " May said and they started to walk to Slateport City.

" Were here Slateport City " May said as the city came into sight. It was aproximately 7 o clock when they arrived.

" It's getting late lets go to the Pokemon Centre " Drew said. So they went to the Pokemon Centre. As soon as they got there they went up to the desk and Drew said " Hi Nurse Joy is there a room free for 2 ".

" Yes there is follow me " Nurse Joy said. And Drew and May followed Nurse Joy to the room. Nurse Joy Opened the door and said " here it is, is this okay for you both ".

" It's fine Nurse Joy thank you " May said.

" Okay then I have to get back to work " Nurse Joy said and she walked back to reception.

" So shall we get some food then? " Drew asked.

" Yes I'm really hungry now " May said. Drew then smiled and they walked to the canteen to get some dinner. Once they got some they sat down at a table and began to eat their dinner.

" mmm, this is delicious " Drew said.

" So is mine wanna try some? " May asked.

" Sure " Drew said, so May put some on her fork and gave it to Drew.

" You're right this is nice, wanna try some of mine? " Drew asked.

" Okay " May said. So Drew put some on his fork and gave it to May.

" You're right as well this is delicous " May said. When they finished their dinner they put their plates away and May yawned.

" Tired May? " Drew asked.

" Yes I am, its been a long day " May said.

" Yes it has lets go to bed ready for tomorrow " Drew said.

" Okay but don't you think we should find out what time the boat comes tomorrow " May suggested.

" You have a good point there, lets go and ask Nurse Joy. " Drew said. So thy walked off to the front desk.

" Hi Nurse Joy " May said.

" Hello May, how may I help you? " Nurse Joy asked.

" Can you tell us what time the ship to the kanto reigon leaves? " Drew asked.

" Yes I can, it leaves at 10 o clock in the morning " Nurse Joy said.

" Thank you Nurse Joy " May said.

" You're welcome " Nurse Joy said. So May and Drew walked off to their room. Once they got there they got changed for bed and May asked " hey Drew what time do we need to get up? "

" Well considering how long you take to get ready I would say 8.00 am, so we have enough time to get ready and get down to the ship in time " Drew said.

" Okay I will set my alarm clock for 8.00 am then " May said as she sets her alarm to 8.30am. Then they get into bed and go to sleep. " goodnight Drew " May said and Drew said " goodnight May " and they shared a goodnight kiss.

The next morning the alarm went off at 8.30am and both May and Drew woke up. Drew then said " morning babe "

" Morning Drew " May said and they shared a morning kiss.

" Do you want to use the bathroom or shall I? " Drew asked.

" Can I, I do take a while in to get ready? " May asked.

" Sure go ahead " Drew said.

" Thanks " May said and she pressed a kiss onto his cheek. So May got up, got her things for the bathroom and went to get ready. An hour later she came out of the bathroom and said " Your turn ". So Drew got his things for the bathroom and went to the bathroom. Half an hour later he came out of the bathroom and they both packed their stuff away and went to get some breakfast.

20 minutes later they had both finished their breakfast. Drew said " we should get going to the dock ". So they both left the Pokemon Centre and went to the dock. When they got there their ship was already in the dock so they got on it and about 5 minutes later it took off.

When the ship came into the dock at Vermillion City it was already 9pm. So they decided to go to the Pokemon Center for the night and some dinner.


End file.
